Flight of hearts
by lilyme
Summary: A casual comment made by Sofia makes Arizona rethink her entire plan for this year's Christmas.


**Author:** lilyme **  
Summary:** A casual comment made by Sofia makes Arizona rethink her entire plan for this year's Christmas. **  
Characters:** Arizona, Callie and Sofia **  
Rating:** PG **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

 **Author's note:** Not my best work. Which is also due to the fact that I wrote most of it in today's very early morning hours. But I wanted to give you something for Christmas. So, enjoy :) All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Flight of hearts**

"Have fun with Penny".

It had been a well-meant wish to Callie as the brunette had parted from them in SeaTac airport. After just quickly flying in to Seattle to drop Sofia off, since they had months ago agreed on the little girl spending Christmas in Seattle.

Arizona had wondered if the brunette would stay overnight at least and spend one of the pre-Christmas-y days here in Seattle with Sofia. And maybe go see Meredith and the others.

But the ortho surgeon had informed her that she had already booked a flight back to New York for later this evening. Which had given them barely enough time to get a cup of coffee and a big ice cream for Sofia at one of the airport's cafes before Callie had to check in for her flight back.

The blonde had wondered about this but had figured Callie had her reasons. Work, most likely. And of course there was also Penny, who Callie was probably looking forward to spending her first Christmas with.

Arizona was content with Callie having found someone. To say she was happy was too much. Because there was still this nagging feeling that things were not as they were meant to be. That maybe they should have fought harder. Worked things through. And not be forced to make a decision about which parent got to spend Christmas with their daughter.

But as it was now, Arizona was glad that at least Callie wouldn't be alone on Christmas. That she had Penny with her.

Even though Callie had been obviously sad. To not be able to spend Christmas with Sofia, Arizona assumed without being a hundred percent sure.

The ortho surgeon had been rather taciturn and distant with her. Not in a hostile way, really. Just... no, she couldn't really put a finger on it. But there had definitely been something Callie hadn't been willing to share.

And so Callie had boarded her plane back to New York. After giving Sofia a hug that lasted several minutes, promising her to have another Christmas celebration together once she returned to New York. And after receiving a friendly hug and all the best wishes from Arizona for her and Penny.

Albeit still not sure what to make of Callie's behavior, Arizona had let it go for now. She had a very special little girl with her that deserved to had the best Christmas possible, even though only half of her family would be present for it.

They would cook and bake together and shower each other with presents and kisses and hugs. Arizona had managed to get the next two weeks off so there was no stopping them.

Or was there...?

* * *

It had been several hours later - several hours after they had been home and had unpacked Sofia's things that the little girl had casually mentioned something Arizona had not seen coming.

Apparently Callie and Penny had broken up.

Several months ago already.

She hadn't asked Sofia about the hows and the whys, not wanting to intrude Callie's privacy and also because she was fairly certain that the brunette had tried to shield their daughter from all this as much as possible.

But this revelation had put everything into place for her.

Callie's distant behavior, her monosyllabic replies, her reluctance to share anything about her holiday plans...

She could have been mad at Callie because of the implications this information had. Since it now basically presented them with the situation of having uprooted Sofia's life - of having had this drastic change of their living conditions - for something... that in New York hadn't even worked out for half a year.

But instead she had felt compassion and a sense of sadness.

Did Callie regret having made this big move only to now having to realize that it hadn't been meant to last? Did she feel like she had failed? Was she too ashamed to inform her ex-wife of this current situation? Was she afraid this might enrage her? Had she chosen to rather keep her mouth shut about this just to not spoil anyone else's holiday spirit? Had she chosen to rather spend Christmas alone because of all this?

Arizona didn't know and she didn't find it in her to speculate. It wasn't her place to do so.

But nonetheless she had come to a decision. One that she hoped would make them all happy, at least for a little while.

And so now here she was, walking along an apartment building's hallway in the late, late hours of the 24th of December.

* * *

It had only taken a few days to implement her ingenious plan. With a bit of rescheduling and rearranging all their holiday activities. The biggest hurdle had been getting some last minute plane tickets for these most hectic days of the year, but even this had worked out. And so she felt quite happy with her accomplishment.

Handling a trolley and two bags full of clothes and other things on one arm and carrying a sound asleep, fairly jet-lagged little girl on the other one, she puffed a little from exhaustion as she finally came to a stop at apartment door 514.

Smiling down at Sofia, she reminisced the last few days.

They had baked a ton of cookies... and had already eaten half of them. Had put a tree... after going out and buying new decorations. Thus effectively ending up with a tree full of fairy lights and pink, lilac and white stars, baubles and garlands.

It probably was the kitschiest tree anyone had ever seen - and it had given Andrew quite a shock upon first seeing it - but the girls loved it.

They had also gone to a horse farm just outside Seattle and Sofia had ridden on one of the animals under Arizona's slightly worried yet very proud supervision.

And they had actually managed to visit all of Sofia's closest friends and exchange gifts with them.

The little girl had been pretty happy with the outcome as it already was. And knowing what was in store for the next days, she had been hardly able to contain her excitement.

This morning they had exchanged their gifts to each other. Sofia and Callie having bought a beautiful set of gloves, a scarf and a bobble hat for Arizona. Light blue with a glittery thread woven in. Callie and by extent Sofia still knowing what Arizona liked and what suited her.

Sofia in her turn had received a new Barbie, some coloring books, a collection of Peanuts books plus a rather large plush Snoopy, a soft and cuddly soft pink blanket as well as a couple of shirts - one of them had a horse on it, of course.

Arizona had held some smaller gifts back, and had opted to put them in the trolley with a couple of changes of clothes for herself.

Packing everything they would need up - including a box of their delicious cookies - they had boarded their plane a few hours later. Knowing it would be late evening when they'd arrive. But it hadn't mattered. What was about to come was worth it.

Even though apparently Sofia would be missing the first part of it...

She had been pretty wired up during the flight, and had been a keen adviser on what to get Callie for Christmas in one of the airport's stores. They eventually had settled on a pack of Callie's favorite chocolate and a rather large and delicately designed coffee mug. Callie loved coffee and she loved mugs of all kinds and shapes. So it was the perfect fit. Additionally back in Seattle they already had a picture taken with Sofia on Santa's lap which the brunette would definitely adore.

... But the forty minute cab drive to Callie's apartment had tired the little girl out and she had fallen fast asleep.

Arizona had refused to wake her upon arriving, and luckily the cab driver had been kind enough to help her with the luggage and onto the elevator that would lead her up to the desired floor. The remaining few meters she would manage on her own.

She finally lifted her hand to knock and stepped back, waiting patiently for the door to be answered. It took a few moments for the door to open and reveal a woman that by the looks of it had been about to go to bed.

The big brown eyes looked back at them in startled surprise... mixed with just a hint of joy... and guilt.

"Hey...," Arizona greeted with a smile, choosing to ignore the guilt part. There was no need for that today. "Um, okay... so, our little one told me what's happened. With you and Penny. And I'm so sorry about that," she said in earnest and Callie shook her head closing her eyes. Obviously not happy with the fact that Arizona had heard about this after all.

"Please don't be mad," she continued. "It's not her... It's not anyone's fault. Nothing about this," she clarified and Callie's face became a little lighter. "But since I have the next two weeks off, we decided that the way things are now, a change of plans was in order. So we visited Sofia's friends early, did our Christmas-y thing at home, exchanged some gifts, packed the rest up and hopped on the next possible plane... obviously," she laughed and tried to hoist Sofia - who by now was just a teeny bit too old to be carried - back up on her hip.

Callie saw the struggle and stepped in to take the girl from a grateful Arizona's tired arm.

"So, um, I figure... if you'll have me... we could spend a few days together. Spend Christmas as a family. For Sofia's sake. I mean, don't know if you have to work or anything. But if not, we could go ice skating and stuff, enjoy icy cold New York... I just think... nobody should be alone on Christmas."

A slow smile invaded Callie's face at the suggestion, her eyes fairly blurred with unshed happy tears marveling at this wonderful woman before her. Adorned with the newly bought bobble hat and scarf, wearing the loveliest smile she had seen in a long while, and giving her the best present she could have wished for.

Christmas as a family.

She opened her arm to invite Arizona into a tight hug as they exchanged a "Merry Christmas" and kissed their sleeping daughter's temple.

And no matter how things would go from here. No matter where they would go and whom they would meet in the future... This would be a Christmas to remember.

They would make sure of this.

END


End file.
